1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector for connection of terminals of electric wire terminals.
2. Related Art
Patent Literature 1 describes a connector for electrical connection of female terminals and male terminals of electric wire terminals.
This kind of connectors have connector housings which accommodate a female connector and a male connector therein and are fitted together for a connection of female terminals and male terminals.
FIGS. 1A to 1C are views illustrating the connector described in Patent Literature 1. As illustrated in FIGS. 1A to 1C, a connector 100 includes a female connector 102 which accommodates female terminals therein and a male connector 104 which accommodates male terminals therein.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the female connector 102 includes a cylindrically formed female connector housing 121, a connector main body 123 which is provided with a terminal receiver 122 accommodating the female terminals therein, guide grooves 124 into which guide ribs 144 to be described below are insertable, and regulation projections 125 which are provided inside the female connector housing 121.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1C, the male connector 104 includes a cylindrically formed male connector housing 141, male terminal receivers 142 which accommodate the male terminals therein, a fitting hood 143 to be inserted inside the female connector 102, and the guide ribs 144 which extend and project from the front to back along the entire length of the fitting hood 143, and are insertable into the guide grooves 124.
The guide ribs 144 are inserted into the guide grooves 124 to fit the female connector 102 with the male connector 104. At this time, the regulation projections 125 provided in diagonal positions of the inside of the female connector housing 121 are in contact with the fitting hood 143, holding a fitting state where the female connector 102 and the male connector 104 are fitted together.